


Let's Marvin Gaye & Get It On.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude is almost positive that he and his boyfriend have enough time to ... Well you know. With no interruptions.Requested by Anon on Tumblr hope you enjoy Anon!





	Let's Marvin Gaye & Get It On.

The front door shut and suddenly Judes back was up against said door.  Lips against lips as the kiss got more intense.  Hands travels fully clothed bodies just itching to remove the offending pieces of fabric.  Jude pushed his boyfriends purple hoodie off of his shoulders and then tossed it to the floor. The brunette then pushed his freckle faced lover back playfully only to be grabbed by the hips and pulled closer. Another heated kiss.  Jude did his best to maneuver them toward the stairs. Noah pushed Judes blue hoodie off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor to join his own. " Stairs.." Jude breathed out. " Mhm." Noah hummed. 

 

A few more kisses before Jude grabbed his boyfriends hand and tugged him up the stairs, at the top of the stairs their lips reconnected the kiss was just as heated as the last. Noah pulled Jude flush against his body as they made out. Jude walked them toward his bedroom. Noahs back hit the bedroom door as they continued to kiss, Jude slipped his hands up Noahs shirt; slowly pushing the fabric up his torso as he felt his boyfriend up.  After a moment the shirt came off and landed by their feet. Jude was taken by surprise as Noah turned them around pushing Judes lanky frame up against the bedroom door before connecting their lips again.  Lips trailed down to Judes neck nipping  a little as a pair of warm hands slid up his t-shirt. " Fuck." Jude mumbled tilting his head back against the door.  A soft chuckle escaped Noahs lips before he pulled Judes t-shirt off letting it join his own on the floor. " That's the idea isn't it?" 

Jude smirked but he didn't get a chance to reply because Noah surprised him yet again by lifting him up, legs wrapped around Noahs waist as their lips reconnected in a hot kiss. " Mmm" Jude moaned as his lower lip was nipped.   Finally they entered the bedroom and Noah slowly lowered Jude so he was standing on his own again. " You're so hot you know that?" Jude asked with a smile. Noah smiled back gently pulling Jude closer." Not as hot as you." he pressed a kiss to his lips.  Jude worked on undoing the button of his boyfriends jeans.  

" You sure we have time?" Noah asked. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by any member of the family. Jude nodded." mhm. Plenty of time." he mumbled finally pushing Noahs jeans down.  " Are you gonna take me... or not?" Jude asked with an arched eyebrow.  Noah stared at him for a moment before undoing Judes jeans and shoving them down. " Of course i'm gonna take baby."  he stole a kiss from Judes lips.  

Jude laid back on the bed as his boyfriend crawled on top of him. A kiss. Then another and another. Then an open mouth dirty kiss. A moan and Jude pulling Noah in even closer. 

"Fuck. " Jude moaned as Noah rolled his hips against Judes. " Noah." Jude mumbled against his lips. 

"Mmmhmm." Noah hummed and then pressed kisses to his neck, nipping and sucking little bruises.  

" Want you." Jude breathed out rolling his hips against his boyfriends. 

The heat of the moment all Jude was focused on was his boyfriend. His boyfriends hot body, his lips, his everything. Noah was hard as was Jude and Jude wanted him badly.  " Please." Jude whispered.  

Noah pulled back and tugged Judes down slowly, biting his lower lip as Judes member was exposed. " You're fucking beautiful." Noah said honestly. Jude blushed a bit reaching up to pull Noah into a kiss. " So are you." he whispered. 

Noah smiled and stole a kiss.

The freckle faced boy started stroking his boyfriend off as they shared more kisses. The two of them were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't seem to notice anything else. 

" Noah." Jude breathed out." Please." he mumbled.  

Noah obliged and pulled away for a moment to pull his boxers off. " Do you have any?" 

Jude reached into the nightstand beside his bed digging around for a moment before handing Noah the bottle of lube. 

Jude watched Noah for a moment while he slicked himself up. " Ready?" Noah asked.

Jude nodded." Mhm." he hummed. 

Giving a nod Noah lifted Judes legs a bit before moving closer, he was careful as he slowly entered Jude. 

Jude only winced a little biting his lower lip as Noahs member slowly stretched him as he pushed in further. 

" Tell me if you want to stop." Noah mumbled biting his lip.

Jude shook his head grabbing a hold of one of Noahs hands." okay.. keep going though.. Slow." 

Noah nodded gripping Judes hand as he slowly continued to enter him. 

" Hold on." Jude said taking a deep breath and willing himself to relax. " Okay." Jude nodded. " Keep going."

Noah did as he was told pushing a bit more, inch by inch until he was fully inside Jude. The freckle faced teen gave his boyfriend a few minutes to adjust while he pressed kisses all over his face.

" You can move now." Jude breathed out before stealing some kisses.

Noah started with a nice slow pace as he thrust in and out of Jude. Noah didn't want to hurt Jude ever so he was careful and listened to Jude.  As Jude got used to Noahs length inside him he wanted more. " a little faster.."he said. Noah thrust a bit faster. 

Jude tilted his head back and let out a moan. Noah felt so good." Mmm Noah." Noah pressed kisses to Judes exposed neck, nipping and sucking little love bites to the skin as he continued to pleasure his lover. 

They decided to switch positions.

Jude pushed his boyfriend back on the mattress as he climbed over him with a smirk. Jude wanted to ride Noah. " Got it?" Noah asked. Jude nodded as he lined Noahs member up with his entrance." Got it." he replied before sinking down onto Noahs cock slowly. " Fuck you feel good." he breathed out.

Noah smiled and slid his hands up and down Judes side." So do you baby." he said softly.  Jude slowly began to move himself up and down Noahs length, it only kept getting better and better.  Jude tilted his head back and let out a moan as he bounced up and down. As Jude continued to ride him he put his hands on Noahs chest to keep himself balanced. Noahs hands were on his hips. It was perfect.  It got even better when Noah thrust up into him when he would move up. " Awhhh fuck me. " Jude mumbled biting his lower lip.

They were entirely wrapped up in one another so much so that Jude hadn't realized how long it had been or  the fact the downstairs door just closed and there had been voices down there.

Jude was in heaven as he rode Noah, he never wanted it to end. Noahs hand wrapped around Judes aching member and began to stroke in time with judes movements. " yeah fuck Noah.. feels so good." he mumbled. Noah leaned up to steal a kiss." Mm you are so fuckin' amazing." Noah said honestly.  Jude smirked and kissed him. " Don't stop." He mumbled nipping Noahs lower lip.

Downstairs Moms and everyone else who decided to show up at the time noticed hoodies tossed around haphazardly.  Deciding they should probably let Jude know they were back with take out food, Moms made their way upstairs.  Jesus was going to get something from the bedroom.  Mariana and Callie were heading to their room and Brandon was headed to the bathroom. 

Little did any of them know what was about to happen. 

Jesus noticed the t-shirts on the floor in front of the bedroom door but didn't think much of it.

The next part all happened so fast. 

Jesus opened the door and stepped in but immediately whipped around and closed the door after what he had just seen.  

" Jude in there?" Stef asked. Jesus wasn't sure what to do or say he just kind of stood in front of the door. " Jesus?" Stef asked.

" You don't wanna go in there..." He tried.

" Why not?" Stef asked.

" it's uh.. mess..it's a mess." Jesus said.

Stef rolled her eyes." Like that's new." she said moving her son out of the way.

Lena came to stand with Stef.

The Door opened again and Moms said in unison." OH MY JUDE!"  

Jude and Noah were startled and tried to make quick work of covering up.

The others all rushed to the door.

Jude and Noah managed to cover up mostly. " MOMS?" Jude was so embarrassed as was Noah.  

Noah didn't know what to do.. so he just stayed quiet and avoided eye contact with everyone.

" I thought... i thought you were all going to be late...Later.." Jude managed.

" We.. We got back earlier than planned.. " Lena said.

" Jude.. Noah.. We should.. we should probably talk..."  Stef said before turning to the others. " Go get some dinner.. nothing to see here." She said making the other scatter. 

They were all talking about it downstairs. 

" You two should.. get dressed.. There's pizza... downstairs." Lena said before making her way downstairs.

Jude and Noah held the blanket over themselves. " Okay.." they said in unison. 

Stef eyed them for a moment." Yeah.. We.. we're gonna have a talk.." She said before slowly closing the door. " Be downstairs in five minutes.." she said.

Jude and Noah shared a look.

" I thought you said.. We had time?" Noah asked after a moment.

Jude nodded. " We Did.." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Noah sighed. " That was.. more of me... than i ever wanted any of them to see." he admitted.

Jude laughed a bit." I know... i know.. i'm sorry. " 

Noah shook his head a bit. " Next time lock the door.." he said softly.

Jude nodded. " i will."

They shared a chaste kiss before slowly getting dressed.

 


End file.
